


Ритуал

by Nickytheimp



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: Кого хоронит и о ком скорбит Джеймс Флинт?





	Ритуал

Взмах бритвы, и к ногам падает еще одна прядь волос, за которой следует капля крови. Флинт чуть морщится и смотрит на блестящее лезвие, край которого обагрен красным. Он небрежно вытирает бритву о рукав рубашки и туго, до боли, натягивает еще одну прядь.

Это своего рода ритуал, где каждое движение наполнено смыслом и недопустимы посторонние мысли. Важно не отрываться от процесса, сосредоточиться на нем, погрузиться полностью. Лишь бы не думать. Лишь бы не думать о ней. О том, как в один миг опустели и лишились жизни ее глаза. О том, как кидали камни в ее побледневшее беззащитное тело. О том, что сделают или уже сделали с ней после всего этого… Боже. Рука дрожит, и лезвие вместе с ней — в дюйме от уха. Нет. Нельзя. Нужно сосредоточиться на процессе.

— Я не знаток цирюльного дела, но, по-моему, лучше делать это, стоя на твердой земле. Не так травматично, — звучит за спиной голос Сильвера. Он умудряется передвигаться по кораблю поразительно тихо для одноногого.

Флинт ничего не отвечает и даже не отводит взгляд от старого потускневшего блюда, которое выполняет роль зеркала. Должно быть, сейчас он выглядит нелепо и немного безумно — на голове свежие порезы, большая часть волос обрезана почти под корень, но кое-где еще остаются длинные пряди.

— Я серьезно. У вас кровь идет. Да и получается, честно говоря, не очень. Может, позвать кого-то, кто хоть немного владеет бритвой? Это явно не ваш тип оружия, — Сильвер пытается свести все к шутке, но голос его напряжен, а глаза серьезны.

— Не нужно носиться за мной, словно нянька. От этих ран я точно не умру.

— Но если умрете, то это будет очень глупая смерть для грозного капитана Флинта. 

Сильвер проходит вглубь каюты, неуклюже ковыляя на своем протезе и стараясь не наступать на разбросанные по полу рыжие волосы, словно те живые и могут вцепиться в ногу. 

— Команда начинает беспокоиться. Вернее, беспокоятся они уже давно, но теперь начинают здорово нервничать.

— Вот как? Думают, что я окончательно свихнулся? Что перережу им глотки темной ночью? — Флинт взмахивает бритвой, заставляя Сильвера отшатнуться. — Расслабься, никого убивать я не собираюсь. Иди и скажи им.

Капитан снова отворачивается, давая понять, что разговор окончен, но Сильвер и не думает уходить. 

— Слышал, что в Индии люди обривают голову в знак траура. Когда хоронят близкого человека, — начинает он, но Флинт даже не реагирует. — Послушайте, мне очень жаль мисс Барлоу. То, что с ней случилось...

— Я хороню не ее. 

— Что?

— Я похоронил Миранду там, в Чарльзтауне. У меня было время с ней проститься, пока я сидел в камере, ожидая суда. И этот ритуал, эти похороны…Нет, я прощаюсь не с ней, — голос Флинта надламывается, и ему снова приходится сделать усилие, чтобы унять предательскую дрожь.

— Тогда с кем же?

— С Джеймсом Макгроу.

Сильвер хмурится и приоткрывает рот, но снова закрывает его, так и не решившись задать вопрос. Тишина в каюте звенит и давит на уши.

У Джеймса Макгроу были непослушные длинные волосы, которые — особенно когда он распускал их — так нравились и Миранде, и Томасу Гамильтонам. У Джеймса Макгроу была бледная кожа и веснушки. У Джеймса Макгроу, как ему говорили, был, хоть иногда и колкий, но теплый взгляд. Разве этот человек с обветренной смуглой кожей, остриженными волосами и жесткими глазами хоть немного похож на Джеймса Макгроу? Нет. Но он жив, а Джеймс Макгроу окончательно умер в Чарльзтауне.

— Держи, — Флинт протягивает Сильверу бритву рукоятью вперед.

— Зачем это?

— Ритуал ведь нужно завершить. А ты сам сказал, что у меня плохо выходит.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я...

— Чтобы ты взял чертову бритву и сделал, что тебе велят. Ну, или покончил со всем этим одним махом на радость команде. Решай сам, — с этим словами Флинт отворачивается и садится в кресло у массивного письменного стола, оставив лезвие в руке Сильвера.

Сильвер медленно приближается, постукивая по полу протезом. Также медленно он закатывает рукава своей рубашки, а затем осматривает стоящие на столе таз с порозовевшей от крови водой и давно осевшую мыльную пену. Флинта эта неспешность начинает раздражать.

— Я не был знаком с Джеймсом Макгроу. Наверное, он был отличным парнем, но мне этого не узнать. Зато я имею честь знать Джеймса Флинта. И очень надеюсь, что хоронить его мне не придется. Хотя бы потому, что я сам ужасно выгляжу с обритой головой. — Взмах бритвы, и к ногам падает еще одна прядь волос.


End file.
